Ice Queen
by Ashley's Fool
Summary: AU. Sharpay Evans is known as the Ice Queen at East High. But what happens if the Ice Queen is hiding something from everyone, including Ryan. Now, someone will do whatever it takes to find out the truth and reveal the true Sharpay. TxS.
1. Chapter 1: The Ice Queen Returns

Ice Queen

By: Ashley's Fool

Summary: AU. Sharpay Evans is known as the Ice Queen at East High. But what happens if the Ice Queen is hiding something from everyone, including Ryan. Now, someone will do whatever it takes to find out the truth and reveal the true Sharpay. TxS.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T for language and some sexual content.

Disclaimer: I do not anything that has to do with High School Musical.

_**A/N: **Hell everyone. I got this idea while reading a High School Musical fanfic. I feel there are too many Troy/Gabriella fanfics. So I decided to write this. Hope you like. Enjoy.

* * *

_

Chapter 1: The Ice Queen Returns

* * *

_Ring. Ring. _Troy Bolton woke up and read his alarm clock. It read 7:00 a.m. He groaned, as it was the first day of his junior year. He dreaded this day. The only exciting thing was the fact that he would be able to see his girlfriend, Gabriella. They decided to be girlfriend and boyfriend a week before school started. He decided to get up and take a shower. While in the shower, he started thinking if this would be a new year. Was Chad still gonna be a baseball fanatic? Was Taylor going to be co-captain of the Scholastic Bowl? Was Zeke going to share his recipes with them? Was Gabriella still gonna be the same girl he first met? Was Ryan still going to have his "bold" personality? And was Sharpay still going to be… Sharpay. After this thought, he got out of the shower, and began to do his same, monotonous routines: get dressed, eat breakfast, say good-bye to his parents, catch the bus, and head to school, ready to start his first day of school.

* * *

"Troy! Troy! Troy!" The crowd cheered as he walked inside the school.

"Now come on guys. This is too much." he said, trying to sound modest.

"No it's not! You led our team to the championship last year! And you'll do it again!" His best friend, Chad exclaimed. "Come on! Who's our captain!"

"Troy!" the crowd shouted.

"Who!"

"Troy!" Just then, Gabriella walked inside. She made her way toward Troy, and gave him a quick peck. Everyone cheered at the sight of this. The couple turned a crimson red. No one knew that from a far, a blonde teen was watching the whole thing through her designer sunglasses.

* * *

_Ring. Ring._

"Huh." Sharpay moaned as she woke up. It was 5:30 a.m. She hated waking up this early, but today is the first day of her junior year. She knew that today was an important day. Last year things went horrible. After Troy and Gabriella won the lead roles in the Winter musical, they won the lead roles in the Spring play, while she and her brother were stuck being their understudies. Hell would freeze over before Sharpay would let the power couple win another lead role. She rose from her large queen bed and took a shower.

After her shower, she returned to her room, and made her way to her closet. She was just frustrated; she was having trouble picking out an outfit that said, "I'm better than you in everyway." After minutes of searching for the perfect outfit, she finally found it. She took it out from her closet, and put it on, making sure that everything was "Sharpay worthy, right down to the trivial details.

She walked to her brothers room, her heels making sounds as she walked. "Ryan? You up?"

"Of course. I'm cleansing my face. I found a blackhead." Sharpay winced.

"That's disgusting."

"I know. So what are you going to wear."

"Here." He She opened the door, revealing her brother in a lime green robe, covered in a greenish goo in his face. He looked at the outfit. "It's perfect. You are so going to stand out." Ryan said.

"I know. Now don't wear something tacky. You know if you look bad, then I look bad. Got it?" she told him.

"I know." he said. Sharpay helped her brother pick out an outfit, and after an hour, they were out the door, ready for the new school year.

* * *

"Can you believe her?" Sharpay responded in disgust. "Look at her skirt. It's too short. What is she trying to look like. A slut."

"Her shoes are nice." Ryan commented. Sharpay just rolled her eyes.

"I mean look at the two freaks. They are sticking their tongues in each other's mouths. It's grotesque."

"You're jealous of her." he mumbled.

"You mean of Gabriella.?" Hell no."

"You're mad she has something you don't have."

"And what is that?"

"Troy Bolton." Sharpay was silent. She then said, "You think I am jealous of her. I am Sharpay Evans. I am jealous of no one. Now let's go. We have to make our appearance."

Troy, Gabriella, and the gang walked in the hallways, as if they were the group to be seen in.

"I can't believe this is our junior year." Gabriella said, as Troy held her in his arms.

"I know. It's going to be the best year. Wait, has anyone seen Shar…" He didn't get to finish his sentence because there she was, Sharpay Evans, making her big entrance. She was wearing a tight, denim mini-skirt, a pink blouse, a denim blazer, pink boots, and a pink Coach bag. Her brother was matching her, wearing denim pants, and a pink dress shirt. He was wearing one of his famous hats, this one, denim. The two definitely stood out from the crowd. His mind went blank. She walked passed him and all he saw was her booty, which she had been working on for the whole summer. All he could think of was

"She has gotten cuter."

As Sharpay was making her big entrance, she could here all the comments people made. She smiled to herself at all the things many had to say

"Is that Sharpay."

"Damn. She got hot!"

"Did you see that. That's a nice ass."

"She is such a slut."

"Her brother is so hot. If only he wasn't gay."

"He's not gay. He's just a metro."

"Wow. A lot has changed."

"She is such a fake." harpy didn't seem to mind the people who were talking bad about her. She didn't care. That was until she heard. "Here comes the Ice Queen, coming back from her hibernation." She turned around.

"Who said that!" she screamed. Everyone went silent. "Who said that!"

"Sharpay. I think we should…"

"No, Ryan ! I want to know who called me that!" she then saw a shy looking sophomore. She looked at her. "Was it you."

"Me…me…?" the girl asked.

"Yes."

"No."

"Liar." She grabbed the girls books and threw them on the floor. "Call me that again, and I make sure it's the last thing you say. And that goes for everyone." She walked away, tears beginning to form. She heard someone say. "The Ice Queen returns." The tears came pouring down as she walked to the bathroom.

* * *

_**A/N: **That's all for now. I know it's weird, but it'll get better. So review. It only takes a few seconds of your time. Until then, see ya._


	2. Chapter 2: Evaporate Tall Person

A/N: Wow. Thanks for all those review. Didn't expect sop many. Thanks anyway for the name. I knew his name was Zeke. How could I forget. Anyway, for my fans, hear is the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter 2: Evaporate Tall Person**

"Go Dammit!" she said. "I hate all of them." she said. Sharpay was in the bathroom, trying to wipe her tears. She looked at the mirror. "Well, I can't let people seemed like this." She opened her handbag, and took out her first-aid kit. It contained her makeup, comb, and anything a girl can dream. She added the right amount. "There. All better." She then walked out of the bathroom, greeted by Ryan. "You okay?" he asked.

"Of course I am. Why would I be."

"Because of what happened back there." he said.

"Well I'm okay. I am not going to let those idiotic fools get to me." she said.

"Well then how come you were crying?" he asked trying to get the truth from her.

"I wasn't crying. I had dust in my eyes." she said, trying to cover it up.

"Whatever." he said.

"Oh shut up, Ryan." she said. "Let's go to homeroom. That way we can ask Ms. Darbus when she is planning the next play. Let's go." she said. The two then headed to the class.

"Oh look. The Ice Queen is here." Chad said to Troy, pointing to Sharpay walking in the door. She had a brand new copy of _Romeo and Juliet._ "Hello Ms. Darbus." she said in a fake voice.

"Why hello Sharpay. Ryan. What is that your holding?" she asked Sharpay.

"This is for you. Your new one was getting shabby." she said.

"Why, how thoughtful." Ms. Darbus said. "That was very kind of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Teacher's pet." Chad whispered to Troy. The two giggled. Sharpay turned around. She walked toward Troy. "What did you say?" she asked Troy.

"Um.. Um.." She leaned closer to him. He could almost see her cleavage. "Listen Troy. I don't like you backsass." she said.

"It wasn't him. It was me." Chad said. She gave him a glare. "Stay out of this." She then turned back to Troy. "If you ever even speak of my name, you will get it." She then walked toward her desk, and started talking to Ryan, still giving him a glare. "Chad leaned toward him. "She is such a bitch." he said. Troy just nodded. He wasn't paying attention. All he kept on thinking about was Sharpay's… "_No! I can't be thinking about that. I am with Gabriella. Then why am I feeling these new… No I'm not. I am probably just stressed. That's it."_

Ring. Ring.

"Dude that's the bell. Let's go." Chad said. Troy got up and walked out of the room, still battling with his mind.

It was his lunch period, and this was the only period he had with Gabriella. The only problem was that Sharpay was in this lunch period too. As Sharpay was walking toward their table, they all started calling her names. "Look. It's just Ice Queen."

"Miss Dramatica."

"Drama Queen."

"Ice Bitch." She just glared at all them, and rolled her eyes. She walked toward her seat.

"I think you guys should cut it out." said Troy.

"Why? This is Sharpay we're talking about. The Ice Queen. She has no feeling, remember." Gabriella said.

"I know, it's just maybe we are hurting her, but she just doesn't want to show it."

"The Ice Queen having feeling. You're kidding yourself." Chad said. "Please she love tormenting others. That's the closest to her having feelings as you're gonna get." He then stuffed fries in his mouth.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to go and get my lunch." He gave Gabriella a quick kiss, and headed toward the cafeteria line.

Sharpay was walking toward her table, a drama nerd right behind, carrying her lunch. She sat down next to Ryan. She noticed the same girl she harassed early that day. "What is she doing here?" she asked her twin brother.

"I'm Jenna. You don't know me but I've seen 12 of your production, and I am a huge fan of your work." she said. Sharpay was flattered. "Well of course you are a fan. Who isn't. I'm sorry for earlier. I guess it wasn't you." She then bit into her salad. "Ugh. Herbert5 what is this!"

"It's your fruit salad."

"Then why does it have walnuts."

"I…. I for…"

"Forgot. Do you know how much calories do walnuts have?' she asked.

"No." he said.

"That's right. You don't. I did not work my ass off for this body, to waste it all on this. Did you at least bring me my mineral water?"

"I was going to get…"

"Whatever. I guess if you want things done right, you have to do it yourself." she said, and left toward the soda machine.

"That would be $3.25." the lunch lady said. He handed her the money and started walking toward his table. "Lookout!" exclaimed Gabriella. Too late. He slipped on ice cream.

"Sharpay! Watch out!" Ryan screamed out. Too late. Troy's pizza landed on her pink blouse. There was silence in the cafeteria. Troy looked like he killed someone. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she exclaimed.

"I am so sorry." he said.

"Get away from me!" she exclaimed. She then ran out of the room. He ran after her.

"Troy! Where are you going!" exclaimed Gabriella.

Sharpay opened her locker. Thanks God I keep a spare wardrobe. She then started looking to see if anything would match her outfit. "God dammit. Nothing matches." she said.

"Hey Sharpay." Troy said.

"Ah!" she screamed. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sorry for what happened in the cafeteria. It was my fault." he said.

"Okay. Apology accepted. Now go." she said. For some strange Troy couldn't go. "So are you going to try out for the fall musical.?" he asked trying to make conversation. Sharpay was still looking for the right blouse. "What?"

"Are you trying out for the fall musical."

"Why do you care. You and Gabriella are going to steal it from me."

"Well I'm sorry." he said.

"You should be." she said. She closed her locker. Now excuse me, I have to go and change." she said. Just then she tripped and landed on Troy's chest. Both were red as a cherry. She then got off him."

"Just… just… Evaporate tall person!" she exclaimed. And with that, she left a dumbstruck Troy.

A/N: Well that's all for now. Hope you liked. Try to make this as long as possible, but this is as long as I could . Well I will try to update this as fast as possible. Till then review. See ya. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3: The Scar

**A/N:** First of all, I am a little pissed. More than 220 people read, and only 5 reviewed. I appreciate the fact that you read it, but can you please review. How else will I know if you like the story or not. Please review. I accept the good and the bad. Anyway, for the people who did review, this chapter is dedicated to you. Hope you guys enjoy.

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter 3: The Scar**

_"Just… just… Evaporate tall person!" she exclaimed. And with that, she left a dumbstruck Troy._

She was heading inside the bathroom. She went inside, made sure no one was there, and closed the bathroom door. "Coast is clear. Okay." She the looked at the blouse she picked. It was a white shirt with pink frills. "This will have to do." She took of her shirt, revealing her pink lace, satinbra. She then noticed something near her stomach. It was a large scar that traveled from the bottom of her bra to her belly button. She looked at it with sadness in her eyes. Luckily it wasn't as visible as it was before. She told her parents and Ryan that she hurt herself in dancing school. If only they knew the truth. It hurtremembering that time in her life. It was a dark time in her life. A time that she wasn't proud of. The time she wished that she wanted to die. She has always had horrific nightmares because of that. No one knew what truly happened to her, and no one will ever know. Sharpay removed all those thoughts from her head. "Focus Sharpay. Focus." she told herself. "You can't space out like that." he said. She put on the blouse and did some touch up on her make-up. "There. All better." she said. She grabbed her purse and walked out of bathroom. "Sharpay?"

"Ah!" she exclaimed. It was her twin brother, Ryan. "Hey Sharpay. You okay?"

"Well Troy Bolton threw his pizza all over my shirt, and I have to change into this. Either than that, everything is peachy." she said. Just then Jenna came out. "Hey Sharpay. I brought your favorite, latte." she handed her the ice cold coffee beverage. Sharpay took a sip. "You're not so bad. Keep this up, and you just might replace Herbert. Anyway, Ryan, have any info on the what the play is going to be about."

"Not yet. Darbus is making sure that the whole play is a secret. She won't release any information for another 3 weeks." he said.

"Well I don't how you do it, but you have to find out what the play is about." she said

"Why?" asked Jenna. Sharpay stopped. She turned to face Jenna. "Listen sweetie, you're new, so you don't know. In order to get to the top, you must get ahead of your opponents. I am not goingto let the golden couple steal the show." The trio then started walking past the basketball jocks.

"Hey. Look's like The Ice Queen has recruited a new member." said Chad. The others started laughing. "So Troy. I was wondering if we could go… out on Friday."Gabriella asked.

"You mean _on a date_?" he asked.

"Of course silly. Anyway, I'll see you later. I have Chemistry next." She gave him a quick peck and left toward the other way. He then looked at his watch. "Shit. I have to get my books. I'm gonna be late for my next class." He then ran toward his locker.

"Okay. Jenna. Let's get some ground rules. We meet in my locker after every period and report to me what happened during that period. Okay?"

"So this is how you get all your sources." she asked.

"That's right. Good girl. Now once you remember that rule, we'll will be happy. And by that, I mean me. Comprende" she asked. Jenna nodded. "Good. Now you two can leave." The two then startedwalking to there classes. "Tootles." she called out. She then opened her locker, and grabbed her books. She looked at her pink Tiffany watch. "Crap. I am going to be late." she said. She then started to run. As she was running to hall, she bumped to someone. "Ah!" she exclaimed.

Troy was grabbing his books, when Mrs. Fobbes walked up to him. "Hello Mr. Bolton." she said.

"Hello Mrs. Fobbes."

"Do you have your literature homework for today?" she asked, suspicion in her eyes. He nodded. "Good. See you in seventh period." she said. She then walked to her classroom. Troy looked at his watch. He had a minute left. "Jesus Christ! I'm going to be late!" he exclaimed. He grabbed his books, and ran toward a hall, knocking over someone.

"Ah!" Sharpay exclaimed. She fell to the floor, her books flying everyone. "I'm so sorry." a voice said. The voice she knew all too well. Just then the bell rang. Sharpay turned red with anger. "You!" she said pointing to the boy.

"I'm sorry Sharpay. It's just that I was going to be late and…"

"And now what! Thanks Bolton. Thanks to you, we are both late. I hate you!" she exclaimed. She gave him a glare that scared Troy.

"Listen Sharpay, I'm sorry, okay." he said, trying to calm her down.

"This isn't the first time you messed up my day! First calling me an "Ice Queen," the calling me a teacher's pet, then messing up my blouse, and now this!" But Troy wasn't paying attention to her rambling. Her blouse was pulled up a little, revealing her stomach. He wasn't admiring her amazing physique, although he has in the past. He was concentrating on the scar that was on her stomach. Sharpay noticed that Troy wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying. "Are you paying any attention to what I'm saying? Hello? What are you looking at?" She looked down to what he was looking at. She was horrified. He saw her scar. She turned to him,anxiet written all over her face. He looked at her. "What happened to…"

"Nothing! Just go away. Leave me alone!" She then started awaking away.

"But…"

"Just leave me alone, Bolton!" she exclaimed. She was out of sight. All Troy kept on thinking about was _How did she get that scar?_

**A/N:** Well there you have it. End of Chapter 3. Next chapter, Troy will try to make friends with Sharpay. Until then, Read and Review. Avoir. R&R.


	4. Chapter 4: I'll Sing With Her

**A/N:** Now that is what I'm talking about. Thanks for all the reviews. I just love them. Because you guys reviewed, I decided to update as fast as I can. I tried to make this as long as I can. Hope you guys like.

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter 4: I'll Sing With Her**

"_Just leave me alone, Bolton!" she exclaimed. She was out of sight. All Troy kept on thinking about was How did she get that scar?_

Sharpay ran to the only place she can think of. The bathroom. She looked around. "God dammit. This is like the hundredth time I've gone in here." she said to herself. She then walked to the large mirror, and lifted her shirt, to reveal the scar. She began to cry. "Why did he see it? Why? Now he is going to tell his friends and then… I don't even want to think of what they would do." She began to sob. Just then the girl's bathroom swung open. "Sharpay? Are you okay?" said a voice.

"Yeah Jenna. I'll be out in a minute." Sharpay said, trying to hide the fact that she had just been crying.

"Are you sure?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, I am. Just wait outside." she told her. She quickly got out the items she needed and touched up her make-up. She quickly put everything back and walked outside. "Hey Jenna. Any information?" she asked.

"Um… yeah. Ryan left early." she said.

"Wait? What did you just say?" asked Sharpay.

"Um, Ryan left early." Jenna said, repeating word for word.

"Why?" she asked.

"He said he didn't feel good."

"What a baby."

"Aren't you late for your next class." Jenna asked.

"Aren't you?"

"No. I have a free period."

"Well we all can't be lucky. Anyway, I'm just gonna ask Ms. Jolly to write me up an excuse. She is such a pushover. Anyway, talk to ya later. Tootles." And Sharpay disappeared from her sight.

_Ring. Ring._

"Okay class. Your papers are due tomorrow. You may go." said Mrs. Fobbes. They all got up, and were leaving. "Sharpay! Wait!" said a voice. Sharpay knew who it was. She quickly got her book, and zoomed right out of the classroom. Troy tried to catch up with her, but he couldn't. By the time, he reached her locker, she was out the doorway. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Troy said. He didn't know how hard it would be.

**A/N: Should I end it there. Nah. Here is more.**

Over the next few weeks, Troy had tried talking to Sharpay, but no luck. Meanwhile, his love life, was on the rocks. He and Gabriella have been drifting apart, due to school, basketball, the scholastic team, and life in general. Sure, they had dates, and cared for each other, but the chemistry was slowing fizzing. Today was the day for the auditions. It was a modern day version of Romeo and Juliet, which was called "True Love." Sharpay walked to the school, wearing a lilac skirt, a lime green blouse with lilac frills, a lilac jacket, and lilac high heels. She was carrying a lime green Gucci purse. Unfortunately, Ryan wasn't at her side. He had the bad case of the chicken pox, and was quarantined. This was just great. Now she had no partner to audition with. Hopefully Ms. Darbus will allow her and Ryan to audition when he is better. Jenna then walked up to her. "Hey Sharpay." She said, handing her a latte. Sharpay reached it, and noticed Jenna had a bruise around her arm "Jenna. What happened to you there?" Jenna pulled her sweater to cover the bruise. "Oh that. I fell off my bed this morning. I am just so clumsy." she said. Sharpay took a sip of the latte.

"Uh huh. Anyway, Ryan is not here." Sharpay said

"Yeah I heard. He got the chicken pox. So who are you going to perform with?" she asked.

"No one. I'm just going to tell Ms. Darbus that Ryan is sick and we will our audition when he is better. We've been practicing the whole vacation."

"You think she'll accept that?"

"Of course she will. Ms. Darbus loves me and Ryan, especially me." She said.

"Well I have to go. I gotta go to the library." Jenna said. "Bye Sharpay."

"Bye." As soon as Jenna left, Sharpay was wondering, _What if she didn't fall off her bed?_

Troy was waiting for Gabriella at her locker. When she came, she was wearing a pair of jeans, a pink blouse, and a white jacket. Meanwhile, Troy was wearing a black polo, and a pair of dark blue jeans. "Hey Troy." she said in her sweet voice. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hey Gabriella. So are you ready for the auditions?" asked Troy.

"Are those today. I completely forgot. We have a scholastic bowl meeting." she said.

"Oh. That's cool." he said.

"If you want. I can skip the meeting." she said.

"No. No. That's okay. I know the scholastic decathlon is important to you. We can try out next time. We can let Sharpay and Ryan have this one." he said.

"You're so sweet. Thanks for understanding. I'll see you at lunch." she said. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, and headed off to the computer lab. Inside, Troy actually wanted to audition. He decided that he could at least see the tryouts, wondering if anyone will beat the Evans. He was in for a big surprise.

**The Auditions.**

"The auditions were being held during a free period. Sharpay was seated at the front while Troy was seated in the back. As many auditioned, only few people were good enough to receive a callback.. "Thanks you Norman. Um. That was… um…quite a performance." She said to a sophomore. She checked her list. "Now let's see who is next. Ah! Sharpay and Ryan Evans! You're next!" she said, with a hint of joy. Troy saw that Sharpay got up, but noticed that Ryan was not next to her, like he usually is. She walked up to Ms. Darbus. "Um Ms. Darbus. We have a problem." she said.

"What is it? Where's Ryan?" she asked.

"That's the problem. He has a horrible case of the chicken pox." she said.

"Oh dear. Oh my!" Ms. Darbus said.

"I know Ms. Darbus."

"Well how bad is it?"

"He's quarantined at this point."

"Oh dear Lord. That is just awful. Then who are _you_ going to audition with?" she asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. We were wondering that if we can audition when he is better." she said.

"No." she said.

"What! What do you mean no?" Sharpay exclaimed

"I'm sorry Sharpay. I can't do that. The theater waits for no one."

"But Ms. Darbus. Me and Ryan have been practicing so hard and…"

"I'm sorry."

"How about I do a single audition?" she said

"That is not possible. Those are already done. This is the couple's audition. If you don't have a partner, then you can't audition. I'm sorry, Sharpay. Maybe the next musicale."

"But Ms. Darbus…"

"**I'll sing with her!"**

**A/N:** That is all for now. Sorry I had to end it there, I just had to. Anyway, I'm having trouble on deciding a romance song that could be a duet. Can you guys help? Whoever gives me the best idea, the next chapter will be dedicated to you. So please review. I'm hoping that we can break 70. So let's go. R&R.

**P.S.: **Just to let you know that I will not be able to update in a few weeks due to my play, a paper, and other things. But I will not abandon this story. The more reviews the better the next chapter will be. So see ya.


	5. Chapter 5: All I Ask of You

**Disclaimer- **I own High School Musical! Just kidding. Unfortunately I don't.

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. I will like to thank everyone who gave me ideas for a song. I narrowed it down to two. They were "At the Beginning with You," idea given by **Oceans Mourning **and "All I ask of You," idea given by **xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx**. These were two great songs, but unfortunately I had to onlychoose one. So I chose "All I ask of You." Thanks you for all who gave me ideas. So this chapter is dedicated to **xXMaddie FitzpatrickXx**! Hope you enjoy.

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter 5: All I Ask of You**

"_That is not possible. Those are already done. This is the couple's audition. If you don't have a partner, then you can't audition. I'm sorry, Sharpay. Maybe the next musicale."_

"_But Ms. Darbus…"_

"_I'll sing with her!" _said a nervous Troy. Both Ms. Darbus and Sharpay were shocked. "Mr. Bolton." Ms. Darbus said in disbelief. Sharpay was just standing there, stiff as a piece of wood.

"Yes." he said. He looked into Sharpay's hazel eyes. Her stare was blank. "Is that okay with you?" he asked her. She got out of her train of thoughts. "Of course… not." she said.

"What?" asked a confused Troy.

"What do you mean you can't?" asked Ms. Darbus.

"I'm sorry Ms. Darbus, but I cannot work with… with… him." she said.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Because." she said.

"Because why?" asked Ms. Darbus.

"It's personal reasons." she told Ms. Darbus.

"Well you're an actress. You should be able to act with someone, even you don't like them." he said. For some strange reason he wanted to sing with Sharpay. Sharpay turned to Ms. Darbus for help, but she was siding with Troy. "Yes, Miss Evans. You are an actress. Aren't you?" Sharpay knew that she wasn't going to win this battle. "Yes, Ms. Darbus. I am an actress." she mumbled.

"So?"

"So I will sing with Troy Bolton."

"Good. Now that that's all settled, you can go onstage and perform." she said, as she headed down her seat. Troy had on a goofy smile. Sharpay gave him a look that could kill. He didn't care. He was glad he was able to beat Sharpay Evans at something. The two walked to the stage, and the curtain fell down. They were standing behind the curtain.

"What song are we singing?" asked Troy.

"We are singing "All I Ask of You." Now if you don't know that song, then I suggest that you…"

"I know that song." he said, cutting her off.

"Excuse me" she asked in disbelief.

"I said that I know that song." he said.

"How?" she asked. Troy was remembering that before, Troy and Gabriella would watch movies on Friday nights. They would go to his house, order a sausage and pepperoni pizza, and watch romantic movies. It just so happened that Gabriella was a big fan of "Phantom of the Opera," and the two would watch 2 a month. The two even sang some of the songs. Their favorite song happened to be "All I Ask of You," and Troy memorized the whole song. "Well me and Gabriella used…"

"I don't care anymore." she said, cutting him off. She knew where it would be leading. How he and Gabriella sing it together when they are together. It made her want to puke just thinking about that. It wasn't that she hated the girl. Frankly, she would like her, if she didn't take what she wanted: the play, and…

"Ready!" said Ms. Darbus. Troy and Sharpay took deep breaths, not knowing what was going to happen

"And go!" The curtain went up, and on the stage were Troy and Sharpay, holding the mikes. The two were trembling. "You may go." said Ms. Darbus. The music began playing and the two lost themselves in the music. Troy began:

_**Troy**_

_No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you._

_Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you . . ._

Troy gazed into Sharpay's hazel eyes. Before, they were blank, but now, he saw passion in them, and for some reason he could not look away.

**_Sharpay_**

_Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . ._

_Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ._

_**Troy**  
Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . . ._

_**Sharpay**  
All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . ._

Sharpay gazed into Troy's bright blue eyes. She never noticed how beautiful they truly were, until know. For some strange reason she could not look away.

_**Troy**  
Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
let me lead you  
from your solitude . . ._

_Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too -  
Christine,  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ._

_**Sharpay**  
Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . ._

_**Both**  
Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . ._

_**Sharpay**  
Say you love me . . ._

_**Troy**  
You know I do . . ._

_**Both**  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ._

_Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . ._

Just as the song was ending, troy could not control himself and he gently placed his lips on Sharpay's cheek. Sharpay was caught off guard and was stunned. The music died down and it ended. The room was filled with silence. Ms. Darbus stood up from her chair and gave them a standing ovation. Others, soon followed her. "That was magnificent! One of the best performances I ever heard! I felt the passion, the emotion, everything! Truly wonderful! You are both definitely the stars. I don't even need to have callbacks for your roles! You two are in!" she exclaimed. She got up, grabbed her belongings and headed off. "Truly magnificent. Superb." she said as she disappeared. Troy and Sharpay looked at one another. "I guess we are working together." he said. She looked at him and smacked. "Don't you ever kiss me ever again!" she exclaimed. She stormed out of there, leaving a confused Troy.

**A/N: **Well that is all for now. Hope you like. Hope you like the song. In the original song, Raoul and Christine kiss, but I felt that that would be moving too fast. But don't worry, there will be plenty of Troypay moments in the later chapters. So until then, you know the drill. R&R.


	6. Chapter 6: A Friendship

**A/N: **Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. To answer someone's question, Troy will be looking for Ryan to help him figure out Sharpay's secret, but this will happen in the later chapters. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated. It's been almost a month. So anyway, here is Chapter 6.

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter 6: A Friendship**

_She looked at him and smacked him. "Don't you ever kiss me ever again!" she exclaimed. She stormed out of there, leaving a confused Troy_. She ran out of the auditorium, tears falling from her flawless face where she bumped into a girl. "Move it!" exclaimed Sharpay.

"I'm sorry Sharpay." said the frightened girl said. Sharpay recognized that voice. She quickly wiped her tears with the sleeves of her blazer. "Hey Jenna." said Sharpay, trying to sound like she was okay.

"Are you okay, Sharpay?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Well you seemed upset when you walked off the stage." she said.

"You saw me singing… with Troy?" she asked. Jenna nodded. "And may I say that you two were amazing. One of _your _best performances." she said.

"I… got to go." Sharpay said.

"Was it something I said?" asked Jenna.

"No. It's just… I just have to leave." she said.

"Sharpay! Wait!" exclaimed Troy who was running toward them.

"Bye Jenna." Sharpay said and ran out the school, before Troy was out of the auditorium. As she headed into her Mercedes convertible, and drove to her house, all Sharpay could think about was him.

"_He _did what?" said Ryan.

"He decided to sing with me." Sharpay said. Sharpay was in her brother's room. She didn't need to worry about getting chicken pox, on the account that she got them when she was 5.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I should just drop out of this musicale. I rather do that then sing with that idiot."

"You can't drop out." he said.

"Why not, Ryan?"

"Well… did you guys sing good… _together_?" he asked.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question, Shar." he said. She just gave him a nod. "Well, do you want Gabriella to get her way… _again_." he asked. That last part stuck to her. She knew if she dropped out, Ms. Darbus would ask Gabriella to take on the role. As much as Sharpay disliked working with Troy, she **_hated _**Gabriella taking her roles. "You're right, Ryan. I shouldn't dropout. I'll do it. But, I won't like it." she said. Her brother nodded, but in his mind, he knew that his sister would like working with basketball star Troy Bolton.

It was 7:20 a.m., and Gabriella Montez was walking toward the library. She had been thinking about her relationship with Troy. She loved him to death, but she had been getting the impression that he wasn't feeling the same way. She knew it was because the two haven't been spending enough time together, but she also felt that there was someone else. She knew that that would have to change, once the Scholastic team was over. As she was walking in the hallway, she noticed that in the Drama bulletin board, two bright, purple papers, were hung in the center. "I guess Ms. Darbus posted the cast and callbacks for the play." she said to herself. She decided to see who made it. She knew that the Evan twins would be the lead stars, but it couldn't hurt to take a peek. She traced her finger to where it said, 'Roman and Julia' **(A/N: the main characters in this play.) **As she read the names, she went numb. "No. It can't be. It just can't." Just then, Troy Bolton walked into the building. "Hey Gabi." he called out. She looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"How could you!" she exclaimed.

"Could what?" Troy asked, having no idea what Gabriella was talking about.

"That!" she shouted, as she pointed to the purple sheets. Troy finally understood why Gabriella was so upset. "Listen, Gabi. I can explain…"

"Just leave me alone!" she exclaimed. She then ran to the end of the hallway, only to bump into a blonde girl.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" the blonde girl shouted.

"Sorry." Gabriella muttered.

"You better be sorry." the blonde girl said rudely. Gabriella recognized that voice. She looked at the blonde girl with hatred in her eyes. The blonde girl noticed. "Oh, it's you, Montez. What do you want?" she asked.

"I want you to stay away from my boyfriend!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Excuse me!" the blonde retorted.

"You know what I am talking about, Sharpay. You know very well what I am talking about!" she exclaimed.

"What… are you talking about the play!" Sharpay asked.

"Don't play stupid!" Gabriella shouted.

"Listen Montez, and listen good. One, I am not trying to steal your boyfriend. I am out of his league. Two, he wanted to sing with _me_. And three; I have better things to do then to make your life miserable. Now if you are done harassing me, I'll be going now. Tootles." She then walked away. She noticed Troy running, but she ignored him and walked toward Ms. Darbus's homeroom.

Gabriella was alone in hallway, crying. "_Is Sharpay telling the truth? Did Troy **really **want to sing with her?"_ she thought to herself. Just then, Troy showed up. "Listen Gabi. I can explain." he said.

"Explain what? How you decided to go and sing with Sharpay. I thought you said you didn't want to do the play?" she said.

"I…know, it's just that… Sharpay had no one to sing with?" was all he could say.

"That's the best excuse you make? Nice try." she said, tears falling from her face. She began to walk away. "Wait Gabi!" he exclaimed.

"What is it now?" she asked.

"It's just a play. I have no feelings for her what so ever. I care about you." he said.

"Are you telling the truth?" she said.

"Yes." he said in a tender voice.

"Okay. I believe you." she said The two hugged., and he kissed her. Sharpay saw this, as she was standing behind a wall. Tears began to form. She envied the fact that she ccouldn't have what Troy and Gabriella had. She wished she had someone who can hold her. She did once. A boy by the name of Zeke. He truly loved her, but she was afraid he was getting too close and would soon find out her secret. She missed having the sense of security.

As Troy was kissing her, he couldn't help but feel like he was lying to Gabriella. As the two broke away from the kiss, Gabriella seemed to have calmed down. "I have to go to the library. See ya later." she said. As she walked to the library. After a minute, Troy decided to look for Sharpay. He found her walking to Ms. Darbus's room. "Sharpay, Wait!" he shouted. Sharpay turned around. "What is it that you want now, Bolton." she said, giving him attitude.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened there. Gabriella should have never confronted you like that." he said.

"I know." she said.

"Okay, I just wanted to apologize for that." he said.

"Okay. You're forgiven. Now if you excuse, I have _things _to do.." she said. She then began to walk away, only to be bothered again by Troy. "Sharpay! Wait!" he exclaimed.

"What is it that you want now, Bolton. Do you _like _wasting my time, Bolton. Cause that's what you are doing. I have to go and ask Ms. Darbus for the script. That way, I can be able to memorize my lines by next week. Now, if you excuse me…"

"Do you want to be my friend!" Troy blurted out. Sharpay looked at him as if he was crazy. "What did you just say?" she asked.

"I said if you… want to be… my friend." he said, as he gulped. Sharpay began to laugh. "What so funny?" he asked, turning a slight shade of red.

"I'm sorry, but you just sounded like a 7th grader." she said through giggles.

"So what do you say?" he asked.

"Why should I be friends… especially with _you_." she said.

"Because I am one of the few who can see through you." he said. What Troy said hit Sharpay hard. She started to feel tears form in her hazel eyes. "Excuse me. You don't know me Bolton! And you never will!" she exclaimed.

"But I want to get to know you. I know that you are hiding something. I know that you are afraid to be your true self." he said.

"Stop thinking that you can be my psychologist and tell me what the hell is wrong with me!" she exclaimed.

"I just want to be your friend." he said, as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Sharpay looked into his face. "This isn't one of your stupid pranks you and your basketball robots are trying. Cause if it is, then…"

"It's not." he said as he cut her off. The two gazed into each other's eyes. Sharpay saw through Troy's blue eyes. She saw that he was genuine. Troy saw a lonely girl just trying to find herself. After two minutes of pure silence, Sharpay was the first to say something. "Okay.' she said.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I said that I accept your offer." she said. She then walked away, leaving Troy do fully process what had just happened.

**A/N:** Well that's the end of Chapter 6. The start of Troy and Sharpay's friendship, and possibly something more. Sharpay is finally starting to trust Troy. I noticed that i added a Troyella moment butI felt it belonged in there. Butdon't worry.There won'tbe so much anymore.Hopefully, the next chapter will be posted in a week or two. Until then, please review. It doesn't take a minute of your time. I want to know if you like the story or not. How about this. The 100th review, the next chapter will be dedicated to him or her. So please review. I know we can make it. See ya. R&R.


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking the Ice

_**A/N: **Hey everyone. Sorry that I haven't updated in a month, but I have been really busy with thing like Driver's Ed, the fact that I have summer homework, and my other fanfics. But I am back, and here with another chapter. I am just so happy because we made our target. We reached 100! So, this chapter will be dedicated to **Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron**. So on with the story._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer-** I do not own High School Musical, except this story.

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter 7: Breaking the Ice

* * *

**

Sharpay walked to her locker, feeling great. _"Being friends with him. This should be interesting." _she thought to herself. As she walked to her locker, she saw that Jenna was waiting for her.

"Hi Sharpay." she waved.

"Hey Jenna." Sharpay began to fiddle with her lock.

"So how is Ryan doing?" Jenna asked. Sharpay opened her locker.

"He's doing good." Sharpay responded.

"That's a relief. So how did he take the news?" Jenna asked.

"What news?"

"The fact that you and Troy sang together." Jenna stated.

"Oh, that. He's cool with it."

"Oh really."

"Yeah."

"Well, that's good. Anyway, I have to go to my class." Jenna said. Sharpay looked at her, and noticed that she had a scar on her wrist.

"Jenna?"

"Yes Sharpay."

"What happened there?" Sharpay asked, pointing to her wrist.

"Oh that. Well I… I cut myself when I was cutting some onions. I was talking on the phone… and I didn't pay attention." she explained. Sharpay was not buying it.

"I think you're lying." Sharpay said.

"I beg your pardon."

"I said I think you are lying."

"But Sharpay, I am not lying."

"Jenna. I won't get mad. I just need to know." Sharpay told her with sincerity.

"Know what, Sharpay?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna, do you…"

"No Sharpay!" Jenna shouted, cutting Sharpay off. "I don't."

"You could tell me. I won't judge you." Sharpay reasoned.

"How could you think that? I don't cut myself!" Jenna shouted. She pushed Sharpay and ran away. Before Sharpay could get up, she was gone.

"Shit." Sharpay mumbled. She grabbed her books, and slammed her locker. She stormed to her homeroom, worried about Jenna. _"Maybe she was telling the truth. Maybe I was just making assumptions." _Sharpay thought. Yet, in her heart she felt that something _was_ wrong with Jenna. Something big.

* * *

Sharpay, walked into Ms. Darbus's homeroom, and scanned the room. In the back, Troy and Chad were sitting down, talking. She also saw Taylor reading _Angels and Demons_, while Kelsi was writing in her notepad. She walked in the room. Troy noticed. He turned to Chad. 

"Hey dude. Did you do your English assignment?" Troy asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Oh shit! I forgot. I'm gonna go ask Taylor to help me." Chad got up and walked toward Taylor. Troy saw this as an opportunity to go and talk to Sharpay. He got up, and walked to the empty chair, next to Sharpay. The desk belonged to Ryan, but he was not there.

"Hey." he whispered. Sharpay turned to see who called her. She saw that it was Troy, sitting in Ryan's seat.

"You know, that's _Ryan's _seat." Sharpay commented.

"I know." Troy said. "So, what you writing?" Troy asked, pointing to the notebook.

"Lyrics." she responded,

"You write your music?" Sharpay nodded. "That's pretty cool."

"Thanks." she said, and turned back to her notebook. Just then, Ms. Darbus walked in.

"Hello, class. Mr. Bolton, that is not your seat." she told him. "Same goes for you, Mr. Danforth." Troy and Chad walked back to their seat.

"Dude. Why were sitting next to… _her_?" Chad asked.

"Oh. I was asking a question on rehearsals." Troy asked.

"Oh, I forgot. You're gonna be in the musicale with the 'Ice Queen.'" Chad snickered.

"Mr. Danforth. 15 minutes of detention!" Ms. Darbus shouted. Chad lowered his head. Troy giggled. He opened his notebook, and began to write a note.

* * *

_Ring. Ring._

"Class dismiss!" Ms. Darbus said. "Oh, and Mr. And Miss Evans. Stay after class. Chad looked at Troy.

"Good luck." Chad said as he left the room. Sharpay and Troy walked up to Ms. Darbus's desk.

"You wanted to see us?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes. Here are the scripts." Darbus said. She handed them the booklets. "Rehearsals will be on Friday at 3:30 p.m. I expect my two stars to be there… _on time_." she explained. Troy and Sharpay nodded. "Good. You two can go now." Troy and Sharpay walked out. Sharpay walked to her class, Troy trailing behind her.

"Hey Sharpay." he said trying to catch up to her.

"Shouldn't you be getting to your class." Sharpay responded coolly.

"It's right next to yours." he told her.

"Oh.' she mumbled.

"Are you alright?" Troy asked.

"Yep. Why wouldn't I be?" she said.

"You just have a worried look on your face." he told her.

"Well I'm not." Sharpay reached her classroom. "Well I'll talk to you later. See ya Bol… I mean Troy." she smiled, a genuine smile.

"See ya." Just as Sharpay was about t walk into her classroom, Troy called her again.

"Sharpay!"

"What?"

"Here." He handed her the note, and walked away. Sharpay walked inside her classroom, and to her seat. She made sure no one was looking at her, and decided to read the letter.

_Meet me in the school's basketball court outside during lunch._

_Troy_

She smiled to herself. She could not wait till lunch.

* * *

"Here." He handed her the note, and walked away. He smiled to himself. He could not wait to show Sharpay the place. 

"Hey Troy." the voice said. He looked to see who called him. It was his girlfriend, Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi." He greeted her as he kissed her on the cheek. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Can't a girl just say hi to her boyfriend." she responded.

"Yeah." he said.

"Well, I was hoping that we were still on for lunch?" she asked.

"Can't." he blurted out.

"Why not." she whined.

"Because… Ms. Darbus wants us to go to the auditorium for information on the play."

"Okay." she said as she sighed. "Well, are we on for Friday?" she asked

"Totally. Right after rehearsals." he told her.

"Okay. Well I got to get to class." Gabriella said. She kissed him, and headed off. Troy walked to his next class, feeling like he was betraying Gabriella. Yet, for some reason, as long as he was spending time with Sharpay, he was happy.

* * *

It was lunch, and Troy was waiting for her outside, in the basketball court. _"She's not going to come. Why did I think that she would come."_ troy thought. He looked up, and smiled. A blonde girl was walking toward him. 

"Hey." she said.

"Hey, Sharpay." he said. He felt he was back in 7th grade.

"So, why did you bring me here. Are you gonna try to kidnap me?' she asked.

"No! I just wanted to talk!" he shouted.

"Calm down, Troy. It was just a joke." she told him.

"Oh." Troy began to blush. "So, I brought you here to show you something."

"Show me what?" Sharpay asked.

"You'll see. Come on." He grabbed her hand, and pulled her to all the trees.

"Where are you taking me?' Sharpay asked. "I feel like you are taking me to a cabin so no one can hear me scream."

"Don't worry. I think you are going to like it."

* * *

A few minutes later, they reached their destination. "Here we are." Troy announced. 

"What is… it?" Sharpay looked around. "It's beautiful." she said. In front of her was a patch of land, with a pond. She turned to Troy. "How did you find this place?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, my dad told me that it was here, where he had his first date with my mom." he told her.

"Oh. Well I'm sure Gabriella loves being here," she commented.

"Actually, I haven't shown her this place yet." he told her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well, because she's busy with other thing." he said.

"Oh." There was a long pause.

"Can I ask you something?' Troy asked.

"Yeah."

"What happened to you and Zeke?" he asked her. Sharpay looked away. "Are you okay."

"Yeah." Sharpay told him. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I really liked him… but, I don't know. I wasn't ready." she said.

"Oh."

"I guess I just need a friend, and not a boyfriend." she responded.

"Well, here I am." he stated, giving her a smile. Sharpay blushed.

"So, I'm starving." Sharpay told him.

"You're lucky I packed for two," Troy said, pointing to the picnic basket by a tree.

"You _planned _thisall along?" Sharpay asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yep. Come on." He guided to the basket. The two ate and talked. They were having a blast. Sharpay looked at her watch. "Well, we better get going. Five minutes till the bell." she stated.

"Okay. Let's clean up."

* * *

A few minutes later, they were out of there, and walking toward the school. Sharpay turned to Troy. "I would just like to say thanks. I had a really good time." she told him 

"I'm glad you did." he said.

"Well, I better get going. She gave him a hug, and ran toward the school. Troy smiled to himself. He thought to himself. _"I am finally breaking the ice."

* * *

_

_**A/N:** Well that's all for now. I know, I know. There was some Troyella, but this chapter was the building blocks for the Troypay. I know Ryan is hardly in this story, but do not fear. He will be in the next chapter. Also, Sharpay and Gabriella may become friends. You never know. So until then, you know the drill. R&R._

_**P.S.-** If anyone want to know, I got the 'you know the drill' from **If I never knew you **I'm sorry for taking that, but I like that line and want to use it. Hope it's alright. Just wanted to let you know._


	8. Chapter 8: She’s Not So Bad

_**A/N: **Hello everyone. For everyone who is interested, I have changed my penname to **Ashley's Fool**. Also, in this chapter Sharpay and Gabriella will become friends. So enjoy. Here is Chapter 8

* * *

_

**Disclaimer- **I do not own High School Musical

**Warning- **Nothing to worry about in this chapter.

* * *

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter 8: She's Not So Bad

* * *

**

It was the end of school, and Sharpay was walking to her locker. As she was grabbing the books she needed, she noticed Jenna walking toward her. "Jenna!" Sharpay shouted. Jenna looked up, but ignored her. Sharpay closed her locker and approached Jenna.

"Jenna! Wait!"

"What is now? Are you here to accuse of more things that I did?" Jenna said coldly.

"No. I just wanted to say… listen. I'm not good with apologies, so…"

"You want to apologize?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah. That's it. I want to say… I'm sorry." Sharpay stated. There was a long pause. "So, do you forgive me?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course I do!" Jenna exclaimed as she hugged Sharpay.

"Good. Well I was hoping after I'm done with rehearsals, do you want to go to _Mocha Chic_. They make the best coffee drinks and pastries." Sharpay suggested.

"Okay. I'll meet you over there." Jenna said.

"Cool. I should be done by six." Sharpay told her.

"Kay. I'll meet you over there." Jenna gave her one last wave and left the school. Sharpay let out a sigh of relief. She was glad that Jenna forgave her. But no matter what, Sharpay had a feeling that Jenna was hiding something from her. _"I got to stop thinking that. If Jenna has a problem, then she would tell me… right?" _Sharpay thought.

"Hey." a voice said, shaking all from her thoughts. Sharpay saw who called her. It was none other than Troy Bolton.

"Sharpay? Are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bolton." Sharpay responded.

"You know, if we're going to be friends, you _should_ call me by my first name." Troy explained. "It sounds nicer."

"Sorry. It's a force of habit." Sharpay mumbled.

"It's okay. Well I think we should get going to rehearsals." Troy stated. "You know how Ms. Darbus gets."

"Yeah. Let's go." The two of them headed toward the auditorium.

* * *

"Now this is the scene where Roman and Julia first meet." Ms. Darbus explained. "Places people." Sharpay, Troy, a black-haired boy named John, a brunette-haired girl named Melinda, and a blonde-haired boy named Baron walked up the stage. They stood in their places.

"Ready! Action!" Ms. Darbus shouted.

"So, Roman. Have you seen Rose anywhere." John, who was playing Ben, asked Troy.

"No. Not yet. Are you sure she is coming to this party, Ben?" Troy asked, pretending to look around.

"Yeah." Ben told him. "Ask Mercury." Ben said, pointing to Baron.

"Yeah. I heard it from Rose's best friend that she would be coming here." Baron replied.

"I just hope she comes." Troy muttered.

Meanwhile, Sharpay and Melinda were on the other side of the stage, talking. "Julia, are you alright? You don't seem to be having fun?" Melinda asked.

"What? Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I don't know anyone here, besides you." Sharpay explained.

"Oh, well I am going to go to the ladies' room." Melinda responded.

"But Anna…" but Sharpay didn't finish her sentence. Melinda exited the stage. Sharpay just stood by herself.

Meanwhile Troy, John, and Baron were on the other side, pretending to look for Rose. As Troy is looking around, he noticed the blonde beauty. "Who is she?" Troy asked, pointing to Sharpay.

"I don't know. I think her name is Julia." John replied.

"She's… beautiful." Troy said.

"I thought you were looking for Rose?" Baron asked.

"I… am. I just wanted to… know… who she was?" Troy managed to say. Troy walked up to the center of the stage, ready to do his aside. "Who is this beautiful maiden. Her long golden hair, framing her gorgeous face. I must meet her?" Troy walked toward Sharpay.

Sharpay was pretending to look bored. She noticed a boy walking toward her. She began to blush a light shade of pink. Troy introduced himself. "Hello. My name is Roman."

"It's a pleasure meeting you. My name is Julia." Sharpay said as she stretched out a hand. Roy gently shook it.

"That's a beautiful name." Troy commented.

"Thank you." Sharpay told him.

"Cut!" Ms. Darbus yelled. She walked up the stage. "Okay, Miss Evans. Good work. But I want you to show more emotion. When you do this scene, I want you to look into his eyes, and get lost in them. Do you understand me?"

"Loud and clear." Sharpay said as she forced a smile.

"Okay, places people!" Ms. Darbus exclaimed. Troy and Sharpay walked back to their places.

"And action!" Ms. Darbus shouted.

"Hello. My name is Roman."

"It's a pleasure meeting you. My name is Julia." Sharpay said as she stretched out a hand. Troy gently shook it.

"That's a beautiful name." Troy commented. Sharpay looked into his eyes, his crystal blue eyes. She was amazed at how beautiful they were. She almost forgot her lines. Luckily, she remembered.

"Tha…nk you." Sharpay managed to say,

"And cut!" Ms. Darbus exclaimed. "Sharpay, that was brilliant! Now that's the way I want that!"

"Thank you Ms. Darbus." Sharpay said. She then turned to Troy, and smiled. He was taken back by it, but smiled back.

"Okay, people. Let's take it to the top." Ms. Darbus stated. And for the next two hours, they practiced, until Ms. Darbus was satisfied.

"Now people. This was a very productive day. Hopefully everyday will be like this. Remember, you must memorize your lines. We have a month before the opening, and I want everything perfect." Ms. Darbus explained. "Do I make myself clear?" Everyone in the auditorium nodded. "Good. You may all leave."

The auditorium was filled with noise as people were fixing the stage, or heading home. Sharpay grabbed her belongings, and made her way out of the auditorium. Just as she was walking toward the school doors, a voice called out her name.

"Sharpay!" The voice shouted. Sharpay turned around. She saw Troy running toward her.

"Hey Troy. What do you want? Sharpay asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just going to say that this was a good practice." Troy replied.

"Yeah, it was." Sharpay agreed. "Well I should get…."

"I wanted to ask you something" Troy blurted out, interrupting Sharpay.

"Okay, what is it?" Sharpay asked.

"I was wondering…. If you wanted to go to my house… and practice our lines." Troy managed to say, blushing a light red. Sharpay wanted to say yes, but she couldn't.

"Can't." Sharpay simply said.

"Oh, okay. I understand if you don't want to hang out with me." Troy told her, sounding disappointed.

"No, Troy. It's not like that. I was going to go to _Mocha Chic_ and meet up with a friend." Sharpay explained.

"Oh, okay." Troy said, sounding better. "I understand."

"Maybe… tomorrow?" Sharpay suggested.

"Tomorrow's good." Troy said as he gave Sharpay one of his smiles.

"See ya Troy." Sharpay said as she walked away.

"Bye Sharpay!" Troy shouted. Sharpay turned around, and smiled. She grabbed a pair of sunglasses from purse, and put them on. She exited through the doors and headed to her car.

* * *

Sharpay went through the doors of _Mocha Chic_, scanning the room for Jenna. "She's not here." Sharpay said to herself. "Might as well get my drink." Sharpay chose a seat by the window. She saw a barrista walking toward her.

"What would you like?" the barrista asked.

"I would like a tall mocha frappucino a plate of chocolate espresso cookies." Sharpay replied.

"Okay." The barrista walked back to the counter. Sharpay looked out the window, waiting for Jenna.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was seated at a leather chair reading the book _"1984,"_ as she sipped her coffee drink. She found this place relaxing. The perfect place to read. She put down the book long enough to see harpy sitting down on the other side of the café. Gabriella let out a deep sigh. She felt bad for snapping off to Sharpay. She didn't deserve that, even if she was the 'Ice Queen.' Gabriella felt that it the best thing to do is to go over there and apologize to her. "How hard could it be." Gabriella said to herself. She took a deep breath, placed her book on a table, grabbed her coffee drink, and walked toward Sharpay.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella said. Sharpay turned around.

"I am so glad that you here Jen… oh, it's you." Sharpay responded coolly. "What do you want _now_, Montez? Ready to yell at me for something that I didn't do."

"I probably deserve that." Gabriella mumbled.

"You did." Sharpay replied.

"I just came here… to say… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. Troy explained everything." Gabriella said. Sharpay just sat there, giving Gabriella a look. Gabriella was ready for Sharpay to bite her head off.

Instead, Sharpay simply muttered, "You're forgiven." Gabriella was shocked.

"What did you say?" Gabriella asked in disbelief.

"I said that I forgive you. Can you hear?" Sharpay retorted.

"I can, it's just that, I never expected…"

"The 'Ice Queen' to show compassion." Sharpay said, finishing Gabriella's sentence. Gabriella simply nodded, afraid of what Sharpay might do next.

"It's okay. Most people think that way." Sharpay stated. Gabriella was surprised. Sharpay seemed so… normal. It was like she was a different person outside of school.

"Montez, are you okay?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella said, embarrassed that she spaced out like that. "It's just that… you seem different."

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Sharpay told her.

"You just seem different. That's all." Gabriella replied. There was a long awkward silence. Gabriella noticed that she and Sharpay had the same coffee drink.

"Hey, we have more in common that we think." Gabriella said.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked.

"Look." Gabriella pointed to the coffee drinks.

"What do you know, we do." Sharpay stated. "So, what are you doing here?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh, I am here just to chill." Gabriella said. "This is a great place to relax. You?"

"I'm here waiting for a friend." Sharpay answered.

"That's cool. So, how's Ryan doing?" Gabriella asked.

"He's doing good. He should be coming to school tomorrow." Sharpay explained.

"That's great. He was gone for a pretty long time." Gabriella commented.

"Well, you know how Ryan is." The two girls laughed. _"It's weird. Once you get to know Sharpay, she's not so bad." _Gabriella thought. _"Maybe Troy was right."_

The two girls spent an hour talking, sharing stories. "I'm really having fun." Gabriella said.

"Me too." Sharpay agreed. Just then, Jenna came through the doors, and waved at Sharpay.

"She's here." Sharpay mumbled.

"Who?" Gabriella asked.

"The person that I was waiting for." Sharpay replied.

"Oh." Gabriella checked her watch. "I should get going. I have to help with dinner." Gabriella got up from her seat.

"Are you sure?" Sharpay asked. "If you want, you can join us."

"It's okay. I really should get going." Gabriella told her.

"Okay. I'll see you… later." Sharpay said.

"We could do this again sometime?" Gabriella suggested.

"Okay." Sharpay replied. Gabriella waved good-bye, grabbed her book from the table, and left. Jenna sat down next to Sharpay, drinking a tall vanilla latté.

"Hey Sharpay, sorry I'm late. My mom wanted me to take care of my sister while she went to the groceries." Jenna explained.

"It's okay." Sharpay told her.

"So… what was that about?" Jenna asked. "I thought you did not like her."

"I know. It's just that… she's not so bad." Sharpay replied.

"Whatever you say." The two girls chatted away, unaware that someone was watching them from the convenience of a car.

"Soon, we will meet again."

**TBC

* * *

**

_**A/N: **Well that's the end of Chapter 8. Who is the person watching them? Can't tell you… yet. Also, Sharpay and troy will get closer in the next chapter. So until then, you know the drill. And please review. They make my day! R&R._


	9. Chapter 9: Almost Part 1

_**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great! Sorry for not updating sooner! I have been super busy with other stories, and school! Also, for those who are interested, I have been working on the chapter for **"Alone With the Stranger," **but it is not finished. That chapter will be posted in a few days. As for this chapter, I promised some Troypay, and I am here to deliver! Here is Chapter 9._

**Disclaimer- **Again, I do not own High School Musical.

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter 9: Almost (Part 1)**

Sharpay Evans walked through the school hallways, still Ryanless. She knew Ryan would not come back to school until the end of the week. She missed not having him around in school, but she knew it would not be too long till he came back. She walked past the basketball jocks, catching a glimpse of Troy Bolton. She could hear the names Chad and the others were calling her, but to her surprise Troy was not joining in. He just looked into her eyes, and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' Sharpay simply nodded. Sharpay understood that what Troy and her have is something that few people should know about. She just wished that the two did not have to keep their friendship a secret. _"Wait, why I am I thinking this? I shouldn't care whether me and him are friends… right? This way to confusing." _Sharpay thought to herself. She brushed away the thought and walked to her locker. She unpacked her books and placed them in her locker. She then did her daily make-up check. After she was satisfied, she closed the locker. "Hey Sharpay." a voice said softly. Sharpay turned around, clutching on her black Chanel bag, which went well with her black ensemble.

"Hey Troy." she simply replied.

"I'm sorry for what the guys said to you. They can sometimes be…"

"Pricks." Sharpay said, finishing Troy's sentence. Troy nodded. "It's okay, Troy. I understand."

"You do?" Troy asked, a little shocked that Sharpay was taking it so well.

"Yes, I do." Sharpay responded. "I know that if word found out that the Basketball jock and the… 'Ice Queen' were friends, people would start talking."

"I know what you mean." Troy told her. "I mean imagine if we were a coup…" but Sharpay cut him off.

"You can't imagine that." Sharpay muttered.

"What?" Troy asked.

"I mean, you have Gabriella." Sharpay said.

"I know… it's just that… never mind." Troy mumbled. "So… are you still coming over my house?" Troy asked.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay asked, shocked at Troy's remark.

"To practice our lines. I asked you yesterday." Troy explained.

"Oh, that." Sharpay replied. "I completely forgot about that."

"Oh, well… are you up to coming?" Troy asked, hoping that she would say yes.

"Okay, what time?" Sharpay asked.

"After rehearsals?" Troy suggested.

"Cool. Well I am going to go return a book from the library." Sharpay announced. "I'll see ya later." Sharpay walked away. Troy stood they, revealing a boyish smile. He did not know what was happening. Why was Sharpay having this effect on him?

"Hey Troy." a voice said. He knew who it was. It was the girl he was _supposed _to be obsessed with; the girl that was _supposed _to be all he could think about. Troy turned around.

"Hey Gabs." Troy greeted her with a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked. "Your locker is over there." Gabriella said as she pointed to the left.

"Oh right. I was actually talking to Sharpay." Troy told her.

"Oh." Gabriella mumbled.

"It's not like that, Gabi." Troy said.

"I know. I know you wouldn't be cheating on me behind my back." Gabriella replied. "I trust you." Gabriella embraced Troy in a hug, and gently placed her lips onto his. Troy pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I had this cold sore earlier, and I don't want you to get it." Troy lied.

"Oh." Gabriella responded, sounding hurt. "So… how are rehearsals?" Gabriella asked, trying to ease the tension.

"Pretty good, but you know how Ms. Darbus is? She always wants everything to be perfect." Troy replied.

"Yeah, she does." Gabriella giggled. As the two of them were talking, Taylor called out Gabriella's name.

"Gabi!"

"Coming Tay." Gabriella turned her attention to Troy. "Anyway, Troy. You were right about Sharpay."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"I talked to her yesterday, at _Mocha Chic_. She is pretty cool once you get to talk to her." Gabriella explained.

"Oh." Troy mumbled.

"Gabi! Come on!" Taylor shouted.

"In a minute!" Gabriella exclaimed. She faced Troy. "I should get going."

"Okay." Troy said. He kissed her on the cheek. "See ya later." Gabriella nodded and began walking to Taylor.

"Gabi!" Troy shouted. Gabriella turned to him.

"What is it, Troy?' Gabriella asked.

"Thank you." Troy replied.

"For what?"

"For trusting me." Troy explained. Gabriella smiled, and walked away, along with Taylor. Troy laid his head on a locker. "Even if I don't deserve your trust."

School had ended and Troy was standing next to the doors that led to the auditorium, waiting for a certain blonde. After a few minutes, she appeared, looking as radiant as ever. But Troy noticed something that was way different form the usually. She was being accompanied by Zeke. "What is Zeke doing?' Troy mumbled.

After the bell rang, which signaled the end of the day, Sharpay walked to her locker, and packed her belongings. For some strange reason, she was looking forward to rehearsals. "wait! Why should I be so excited. It's just Bolton. That's right, it's just Bolton." She kept telling herself that, but she couldn't believe it. "Oh Bolton. What are you doing to me." Sharpay mumbled.

"Hey Sharpay." The voice greeted her.

"Ah!" She shrieked. She turned around, only to be surprised at who was greeting her. The boy was wearing a white button down shirt, a pair of jeans. She recognized the boy. She recognized his dark chocolate skin, his dark brown eyes, his goofy smile.

"Zeke?" Sharpay muttered.

"Hey Sharpay." He repeated from before.

"What do you want?" Sharpay asked in her 'Ice Queen' mode.

"I just wanted to…talk." Zeke managed to say. Sharpay slammed her locker, and gazed at him.

"Sorry, I don't have time to talk." Sharpay coolly said. She grabbed her book pack and purse, and headed to the auditorium, Zeke following her.

"Zeke, leave me alone." Sharpay commanded.

"Not until you talk to me." Zeke pleaded. Sharpay was not paying attention to him. She was only a few feet away from the auditorium. She could see that Troy was already there. He was leaning on the door, looking at her and Zeke with much curiosity.

"Sharpay! Are you even listening to me?" Zeke whined. Sharpay stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to Zeke.

"Zeke! You never talk to me like that! Got it!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Shar." Zeke replied.

"And another thing. Don't call me 'Shar'." Sharpay ordered. She flipped her hair and continued on her way to the auditorium, moving past Troy. Troy gazed at Zeke, who immediately left. Troy followed Sharpay inside the auditorium. Sharpay placed her belonging in a chair. Troy placed his things next to Sharpay's.

"So… what was that about?" Troy asked.

"It was… nothing." Sharpay responded.

"You know, you can tell me anything." Troy assured her.

"I don't want to tell you anything!" Sharpay shouted.

"Oh." Troy murmured in a hurt tone.

"I'm sorry Troy." Sharpay whispered. "It's just… Zeke wants to get back together."

"And what did _you _tell him?" Troy asked with much curiosity.

"I told him no. But he keeps on bothering me. This is like the fifth time this month." Sharpay told him.

"I didn't know that." Troy replied

"Well he does. And it's annoying. But when he's with his friends he talk about me, and how I am a bitch." Sharpay explained. "That's what frustrates me."

"If there is anything that I can do to help you, I will." Troy told her.

"It's okay Troy. I think I can handle this on my own." Sharpay smiled…. A genuine smile. Troy could not help but give her one of his famous smiles. Pretty soon the auditorium was filled with actors, stage crew, and Ms. Darbus.

"Places people!" Ms. Darbus announced. Troy and Sharpay pulled out their scripts and walked on stage. John, Melinda, and Baron soon followed, but Ms. Darbus stopped them.

"We won't need you three for this scene. I just want Sharpay and Troy to do the part where they first meet." Ms. Darbus explained. The three of them nodded, and seated themselves in a chair. Ms. Darbus turned her attention to Troy and Sharpay.

"Okay you two. This is where you two begin to fall in love with each other." Ms. Darbus explained. "You two will first talk here, pretending like you are inside. Then , you two will walk as if you are walking to the terrace, meaning you will walk to the right. Sharpay, you will look up as if you are looking at the stars." She turned her attention to Troy. "Troy, you will wrap your arms around her waist, and you will lean and kiss her passionately!" Ms. Darbus explained with passion. Sharpay and Troy nodded.

"Okay, places people." Ms. Darbus announced. The light dimmed, and bright lights shined on Troy and Sharpay.

"So, what's brings you here?" Sharpay asked trying not to sound interested.

"Well, I was… actually going to meet someone here." Troy admitted.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry if I have kept this person waiting." Sharpay blushed a light pink. "I think I should get going."

"No!" Troy exclaimed. "I mean… I am happy being here… with you." Sharpay blushed a darker shade of pink. Sharpay began to walk across the room and to the end of the stage.

"It's beautiful night." Sharpay commented.

"Yeah it is." Troy whispered. He gently placed his hands on Sharpay's chin, and gazed into her hazel eyes. _"Wow. She is so beautiful." _Troy thought to himself. Sharpay gazed into his clear lagoon eyes.

"_Why am I getting so nervous. I mean… it's just a kiss. Why do I feel like I am having knots in my stomachs." _Sharpay thought. Troy gently brushed aside a blonde strand from Sharpay's face. Sharpay let out a small chuckle.

"Now, you will kiss her with passion and I want to see the emotions running through your bodies." Ms. Darbus said. The two nodded, and turned to face each other once more. Sharpay closed her eyes, and Troy leaned in. Their lips were about to touch when…

**TBC**

_**A/N: **Hehehe. I am so evil. Sorry that I had to end it there. The next chapter will have more Troypay fluff, and Troy will start to discover who and why Sharpay has the scar. Now the next update will probably be in one or two weeks, but that is not a definite. School has been getting in the way, but I am using my spare time to update. The next updates will probably be **"Mission Impossible," **and **"Alone With the Stranger."** Until then, see ya._

_P.S. Vote for this story for **Best Drama, Tragedy, or Angst, **for the **New 2006 HSM Awards.**_ You can find it in my forum.


	10. Chapter 10: Almost Part 2

_**A/N: **Hey everyone. Thanks so much for the reviews. I loved all of them. Wow… I have not updated in about two months and a half. I am sorry, but I am terrible at updating. But, that will be my New Year's resolution. School is taking a huge chunk of my updating time. But I am here to deliver Chapter 10!_ _This chapter will have some much need humor._

**Disclaimer**- I do not own High School Musical.

* * *

**Ice Queen**

**Chapter 10: Almost (Part 2)

* * *

**

"_Now, you will kiss her with passion and I want to see the emotions running through your bodies." Ms. Darbus said. The two nodded, and turned to face each other once more. Sharpay closed her eyes and Troy leaned in. Their lips were about to touch when…_Kelsi Nielsen barged through the auditorium doors and scurried her way to Ms. Darbus. She was clutching on what seemed to be a folder full of papers.

"I was able to get access to the AV center." Kelsi explained as she took what appeared to be ballets from the play. "I was able to make enough copies for everyone."

"Splendid." Ms Darbus clapped. "Mr. Bolton and Miss Evans were at the part where Roman and Julia were about to share their first kiss.

"Oh, well can that wait?" Kelsi asked. "I think I should first past the song sheets to everyone.

"Miss Nielsen. You do not say when it should be the right time to stop." Ms. Darbus told her.

"But…"

"I agree with her!" Sharpay yelled, stunning everyone, including Ms. Darbus and Troy. "I mean, we should all start rehearsing the songs first. After all, the last production, we waited for the last minute with the songs."

"Good thinking Miss Evans." Ms. Darbus said. "Okay, we will take a ten-minute break." Kelsi opened her folder and began to hand out the song sheets. Meanwhile, Troy made his way toward Sharpay.

"Sharpay? You okay?" Troy asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Sharpay gulped her bottle of water.

"It's just that you seemed kind of nervous with the whole kiss." Troy replied.

"Me, nervous about a silly kiss. Troy, I am an actress." Sharpay stated. "I am not scared of kissing you."

"Okay, just wondering." Troy mumbled. Ms. Darbus reappeared.

"Okay people, let's get this show on the road. Everyone to their places!" Ms. Darbus announced.

* * *

Two hours passed, and rehearsals were done. Troy and Sharpay were able to get through the rehearsals without kissing. Ms. Darbus decided that they would not practice the kiss yet. So as Sharpay gathered all of her belonging into her pink book bag, Troy approached her.

"So, are you ready?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, give me a minute." Sharpay answered. Sharpay finished packing her things and the two left the auditorium, Sharpay walking in front of im.

The two made their way towards Troy's vehicle. Sharpay sat in the front seat, as Troy began to drive away. Meanwhile, Sharpay was fiddling with the radio.

"You know Bolton, you have terrible taste in music." Sharpay teased. "Oh my God! My favorite song." Sharpay increased the volume.

_And here were are, the song of the wonderful and talented Ashley Tisdale off her debut album. And this is "We'll be Together." _Sharpay clapped as she began to sing the song.

_I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart I feel you  
In the air (yeah)  
I'm not afraid  
I know what you're thinking  
I can hear you everywhere… _

As Sharpay sang the song, Troy couldn't help but be mesmerized by her voice. Usually, Sharpay's voice sounded rehearsed, but lately, there has been something different about it. She sounded so innocent, her voice raw and real.

"Troy! Watch the road!" she exclaimed, sending Troy back to reality, and focusing on the road.

"God, Bolton. You could have killed us!" Sharpay shouted.

"Sorry." Troy mumbled. As they stopped at a red light, Sharpay's cell phone began to ring.

"Hey Ryan."

"_Hey Shar. Where are you?" _

"I am going to Troy's house. I am practicing my lines with him." Sharpay informed him.

"_Oh, okay. 'Reading lines,' yeah right." _Troy could here Ryan laughing, while Sharpay blushed.

"Stop it Ryan. Listen, I'll call you back later."

"_Sorry sis. See ya later."_

"Bye." Sharpay hung up the phone, and turned her attention to Troy.

"Sorry, Troy, just don't listen to him." Sharpay muttered. Troy simple nodded, and focused his mind on driving. Meanwhile, Sharpay turned off the radio, but Troy did not mind.

"Anyway, I think my mom is home." Troy said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Okay." Sharpay replied in an almost inaudible tone.

"It's Tuesday, so my mom usually makes alfredo pasta with shrimp . You're going to love it." Troy told her, giving her one of his infamous smiles.

"I'm sure I will." Sharpay said, giving him one of her rare smiles. "Now, keep your eyes on the road." And just as fast as the smile came, it vanished, as Sharpay stared out the window.

* * *

After 20 minutes, of a silent drive home, Troy parked his car in the driveway. Sharpay opened the car door, and gazed at the house. It was a two-story, Tudor house, with charming little features. Although the house paled in comparison to Sharpay's lavished mansion, the house was inviting. "I know you are used to a more 'refined' setting, but this is my _maison_." Troy said.

"It's fine. Really." Sharpay answered, as the two entered the house. Immediately, as she entered the living, she caught a whiff of the food, which was very enticing.

"Mom! I'm home!" Troy shouted.

"Okay, dear!" a voice called back. "Dinner is just about ready?"

"Okay, mom. I brought someone to join us." Troy yelled back.

"Gabriella, it's good to see you again!" the mom, shouted from the kitchen, not realizing who it was.

"Actually, no, mom. It's not Gabi." Troy corrected her, giving Sharpay an "I'm sorry" look. Sharpay simply nodded. A woman appeared from the kitchen, and made her way towards them. She was in her late 30's, perhaps early 40's, but looked very good for a woman of her age. She had long flowing brunette hair, emerald eyes, and a bright, wonderful smile. One could guess that she truly was Troy's mother. Mrs. Bolton wore a simple red blouse, and a pair of jeans. She had a pink apron wrapped around her waist. She gave a hug to her son a motherly hug, and shook Sharpay's hand.

"And who is this?" she asked Troy, but did not take her glance from Sharpay.

"This is Sharpay. She is here to practice our lines." Troy told his mother.

"Oh, well it's a pleasure meeting you." She said to Sharpay, while giving her a warm genuine smile. She made her way back to the kitchen. Just then, the front door swung upon, revealing a tall fit man in his early 40's, wearing a red polo shirt, and a pair of jeans. It was Mr. Bolton.

"Hey Troy. How was rehearsals?" he asked his son. Mr. Bolton finally had been able to approve of the musical fiasco, and seemed to enjoy watching his son perform onstage.

"It was great dad. Anyway, Sharpay is here to rehearse more." Troy answered.

"Hello Miss Evans. Making sure my son has his head in the game?" Mr. Bolton asked her.

"Of course, Mr. Bolton." Sharpay replied.

"Good." Mr. Bolton made his way towards his wife and greeted her. Meanwhile, Sharpay and Troy just stood in the living room.

"I'm sorry if that was a little awkward for you." Troy apologized.

"Troy, it wasn't. I'm okay." Sharpay started to walk around the room, and took a look at the mahogany mantle. On it, pictures of Troy Bolton's family were spread out, covering every inch of it. One caught Sharpay's hazel eyes. She picked it up, and brushed her slim fingers along the silver frame. It was a picture of a much younger Troy Olton in his basketball jersey. Sharpay assumed that this was taken in the 5th or 6th grade. Sharpay just let out a muffled chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked, as he followed Sharpay. Sharpay showed him the picture, and Troy just shook his head.

"Aw, aren't you precious." Sharpay teased.

"Very funny." Troy smiled, receiving a smile from Sharpay.

"Kids, dinner is ready!" Mrs. Bolton called out. Troy walked towards the dining room, Sharpay following right behind him.

The dining room was furnished in a large dark mahogany dining table, with six matching chairs. Red tablemats, white plates, and glasses were set for each person. Sharpay sat opposite Troy, while Mr. Bolton was seated at the end of the table. Mrs. Bolton appeared from the kitchen, carrying two plates of food. She set them in the middle of the table. One plate contained alfredo pasta with shrimp, while the other had vegetables.

"Okay, guys dig in." Mrs. Bolton announced.

* * *

Dinner went by smoothly. Mrs. Bolton was able to have a nice conversation with Sharpay, and Troy was impressed. The two talked about the play, music, artists, and anything that the two could think of, while Troy had a conversation with his dad about basketball. After everyone was finished with their dinner, Mrs. Bolton scurried to the kitchen, and brought back a French silk pie, and placed it on the center of the dining table. She equally cut the pieces and handed it to each individual. Desert went by in silence.

After 10 minutes, Troy and Sharpay helped clear the table, while Mr. Bolton was in the shower, and Mrs. Bolton was in the kitchen, washing dishes. "So, you and my mom got along very well." Troy commented.

"Yeah, she's really sweet." Sharpay replied.

"Yep, she is." The two finished helping Mrs. Bolton, and the two headed upstairs and to Troy's room. The moment Sharpay entered the room, she immediately scanned the room to find anything interesting about Troy Bolton.

From the exterior, it seemed to be a normal teenage boy's room. The walls were a dark blue, there were pictures of half-naked celebrities on his walls, there was oak furniture pieces scattered across the room, and a Queen-sized bed positioned in the end of the room. "So, this is Troy Bolton's room?" she remarked.

"Um yeah. I hope you do not find what's on the wall to be… offensive?" Troy asked, rubbing his head.

"I get it. You are a regular teenager with hormones. I have a brother too." Sharpay said, patting him on the shoulder. She made her way to Troy's bed.

"Looks clean." She mumbled. She turned her head to Troy. "When was the last time you washed your sheets?"

"Um… last week. Why?"

"Okay, and when was the last time you… did the dirty deed?" She asked, trying to find the appropriate words.

"Um… I don't feel comfortable telling you about… that kind of stuff!" Troy exclaimed.

"Oh please Bolton. I know boys "pleasure themselves" at least two to three times a week." Sharpay explained.

"Sharpay! Please stop talking about that!" Troy shouted, blushing a dark crimson red. Sharpay just giggled.

"You know, Bolton. You are pretty cute when you get like that." Sharpay whispered, catching Troy's attention.

"Re….a…lly?" Troy asked, blushing a darker shade of red. Realizing what she had said, she mentally slapped herself.

"Sorry, Troy. That was me trying to be funny." Sharpay replied.

"Oh."

"We should get started on practicing." Sharpay declared.

"Good idea." The two grabbed their scripts and began to rehearse.

"So, what's brings you here?" Sharpay asked trying not to sound interested.

"Well, I was… actually going to meet someone here." Troy admitted.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry if I have kept this person waiting." Sharpay blushed a light pink. "I think I should get going."

"No!" Troy exclaimed. "I mean… I am happy being here… with you." Sharpay blushed a darker shade of pink. Sharpay began to gracefully walk across the room. Troy began to follow her.

"It's beautiful night." Sharpay commented.

"Yeah it is." Troy whispered. He gently placed his hands on Sharpay's chin, and gazed into her hazel eyes. He felt so much passion, and felt the dire need to slam his lips onto hers.

"Um… I think this is where Roman and Julia share their first kiss." Sharpay whispered, trying to keep her composure. Truth was, she was feeling something different… a feeling that she could not describe, the same feeling she felt earlier in the day. She was afraid of this new feeling… but was too overwhelmed by it.

"Right." Troy muttered. The two closed theirs eyes and Troy leaned in, the two merely a few centimeters apart. Just as Troy's lips brushed against Sharpay… someone appeared at the door.

"Troy!"

**TBC

* * *

**

_**A/N: **That's the end of Chapter 10! I tried to make this as long as I could. I think I managed to get over 2100 words in! Yay! Sorry, but that's long for me! The chapters will get longer, and I can't wait to post the next chapter! The song that I partially put in there was off of Ashley's new CD, **"Headstrong." **So far, I love all of her song! I will also post **Romeo and Juliet, Mission Impossible, **and even **Wrong Number.** So until then, that's all._

_You may now review!_


End file.
